Not Alone In This Nightmare
by whitedragon1988
Summary: With Bellatrix haunting her dreams, Hermione unconsciously seeks out the only comfort she knows. Mother/Daughter


**AN:** Just a little something. If enough people like it. There will be more to come in one shots. I just love the Mother/ daughter relationship between Minerva and Hermione.

**Warning:** Not too too bad-a little torture

_Your not alone_  
_No matter what they tell you_  
_Your not alone_

The room was deadly silent with the exception of low ragged breathes and the occasional thump of limps. In the center laid a weeping young woman with her limps spread widely across the dusty floor, on top of her with their legs straddled across a narrow waist was the dark clad form of one Bellatrix LeStrange. "Please stop" Hermione whispered huskily having lost the ability to scream hours before. Pleading chocolate orbs gazed upward into dead onyx ones in the hope that they would see at least a shred of humanity in them but the pounding heart in her chest shrunk when only two deep dark abysses stared back. _This was it_. She thought as the reality of the situation sank in. Suddenly she felt a large lump once again form deep within her throat._ This is how she was going to die, In pain and drowning forever in those endless pools of darkness._

Seeing the delicious look of hopelessness cross over the younger woman's face, the dark witch smirked. "Oh but little mud puppy we've only just begun." Leaning farther into Hermione, she lowered her head so that red full lips were even to the girl's ear, whispering words that made her blood grow cold."I want you to feel _that_" she jabbed an index finger at the fresh wound on Hermione's arm. "Cut everyday of your life you filthy. little. muddy whore!" She shrieked causing spittle to spray across the girl's face.

"That is_** if** y_ou live." Bellatrix hissed bringing one of her pointed nails to the D in MUDBLOOD sliced into her skin then slowly dragging it across each of the letters. Sharp white hot spikes of pain raced from her arm causing Hermione scream out in agony. "Well looky there the mudblood has a voice after all." she giggled girlishly as the girls face twisted in pain. "Oh and Muddy."

Hermione gazed upward looking at the deranged woman eye to eye. Whiskey brown met cold black in a one sided battle of wills. "I want you to wake up."

The brunette furrowed her brow in confusion "Wh-wh-what?"

"I said WAKE UP!" Bellatrix screamed reaching quickly into her corset and whipping out her dagger. Hermione's eyes widened in terror and before she even had a chance to escape. Bellatrix plunged the weapon downward right into Hermione's stomach.

The next thing Hermione knew she was sitting bolt right in a small sweat stained bed screaming at the top of her lungs. With her mind still racing with the images of Bellatrix and daggers, Hermione almost bolted from the room when hands suddenly grasped her shoulders. "No! Let me go!" Hermione closed her eyes tight and screamed beginning to fight fiercely against the unwanted touch.

"Shh dear, open your eyes." a familiar voice called out to her only to fall of deaf ears.

"No! leave me alone!" she cried out to the darkness then felt someone shaking her.

"Miss Granger listen to me Bellatrix is dead. Your at St. Mungos." a Scottish accent becoming more pronounced.

Fearing the worst, Hermione cautiously opened her eyes only to find concerned emerald orbs staring down at her. Hermione blinked rapidly to clear her foggy mind and she felt her heart rate slow because there sitting directly in front of her with their face only inches away from Hermione's was Professor McGonagall. Hermione sighed in relief then quickly leaned forward all the way burrowing her face in the older woman's neck. Breathing in the familiar scent of parchment and ginger newts she calmed a bit.

Silent fat tears rolled down her cheeks soaking into Minerva's teaching robes. "It was so real Professor." Hermione whispered so quietly that if it wasn't for Minerva's animigus enhanced senses she would not have heard it.

Minerva felt her heart go out for the girl. She knew what she was going through because forty years ago she was in that exact same position and in that very same bed. Only back then it was Albus who had helped her. It was Albus that pulled her from the fear and the darkness. It was Albus who had taught her how to live once again. Feeling a sudden surge of maternal instinct surge through her, she pulled Hermione into a even tighter embrace. "Shh dear I'm here, she will never hurt you again."

Hermione just shook her head. "Ye..Yes sh..she will. She'll find away."

"No no I promise" Minerva soothed beginning to rub her back, noting the weight loss, she furrowed her brow in farther concern. Hermione, feeling the gentle hand glide up and down her backbone only wept harder. Minerva's skin broke out in goose pimples at cold wetness upon her shoulder and she felt her throat tighten in sympathy. Burrowing her face in the girls bushy hair, she whispered in a tone so low that she was sure Hermione did not hear her. "As long as your in my arms every thing will be ok."

The room suddenly fell silent for a few moments, with only muffled cries breaking it. When Minerva heard a small voice beside her ear say. "I know." Minerva felt her heart fill with warmth and two small arms squeeze her tighter. Minerva vowed then and there that if ever something or someone was to threaten this girl she would protect her with her own life. _No one will ever hurt you again kitten.  
_

**END_  
_**

**AN: **Please tell me what you think but perty please be nice..I got a tender heart and all...Oh yeah if you are rude in anyway I will delete your comment...I'm never ever rude to anyone on here so expect the same treatment. :)


End file.
